La vida sigue
by Yoana Spiegel
Summary: Cada soldado lo sabe, pero no todos lo ponen en práctica. Despertar y saborear cada momento, tomarse el tiempo de sentir la fresca brisa sobre su piel y reír cada que la felicidad los embriaga. Quieran o no, la vida sigue. [Recopilación de drabbles varios].
1. Esfera de nieve

**La vida sigue**

**Por** Yoana Spiegel

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama y de todos los demás que posean los derechos. Fanfic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Advertencias:** Los drabbles pueden contener slash, hetero, gen, etc. Lo avisaré antes de cada capítulo. Este tiene un poquito de Slash, pero es casi nada.

**Notas:** Mi primer fanfic de SnK, acabo de terminar el manga y empecé el anime. Simplemente me encanta. Esta será una recopilación de drabbles que vayan saliendo de mi musa. Sus comentarios serán bien recibidos.

* * *

_**Esfera de nieve.**_

Eren encontró una especie de esfera transparente que contenía agua. En su interior, un árbol en forma triangular yacía inmóvil mientras algo blanco se agitaba y flotaba en todas las direcciones. Era tan gracioso.

La vio mientras limpiaba la repisa que el Sargento le había ordenado limpiar. No tenía ni idea de qué se trataba ese extraño artefacto. Sin embargo, la limpió bien y la guardó en un pequeño bolso que traía consigo.

No pertenecía a alguien, ya que el castillo donde estaban no había sido habitado en muchos años. Así que Eren pensó que no había problema.

Tal vez, algún día, se animara a dársela al Sargento Levi. Algún día... Un día, muy, muy, muy lejano.


	2. Segunda oportunidad

**La vida sigue**

**Por** Yoana Spiegel

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama y de todos los demás que posean los derechos. Fanfic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Advertencias:** Los drabbles pueden contener slash, hetero, gen, etc. Lo avisaré antes de cada capítulo.

**Notas:** Este drabble es un gen, aunque el final puede malinterpretarse.

* * *

_**Segunda oportunidad.**_

Eren. Todo era por Eren.

Mikasa ahora vivía para Eren. Él le había brindado una segunda oportunidad para vivir; la había salvado de morir a manos de esos cerdos asesinos. Simplemente pensó que ese sería su fin, que jamás viviría para ver el cielo azul o cuidar las flores de su pequeño jardín.

Pero ahora podía seguir respirando y observar las nubes surcar los cielos. Aunque no lo demostrara a menudo, estaba feliz al lado de Eren. Y de Armin, también.

Seguiría potegiendo a su hermano de todo mal. Velaría cada momento de su vida y lo salvaría de cualquier peligro, sacrificando su vida, si es necesario.

Pero ahora, debía alejar a Eren de cierto Sargento enano que lo rondaba. No dejaría que le pusiera las limpias garras. Otra vez.


	3. Un dulce beso

**La vida sigue**

**Por** Yoana Spiegel

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama y de todos los demás que posean los derechos. Fanfic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Advertencias:** Slash.

**Notas: **Me encanta el Levi/Eren. Aunque a veces me siento culpable de eso. En fin, disfruten.

* * *

_**Un dulce beso.**_

¿Qué se creía el estúpido mocoso provocándole de esa manera? Nadie, absolutamente nadie se atrevía a hacer algo tan temerario con el Sargento. Le había tomado años para desarrollar una barrera que alejara a cualquier persona que tenía perversas intenciones con él.

Así, nadie se acercaba más de lo necesario; la gente temblaba solamente con la mirada penetrante que Levi poseía.

Pero la barrera no era efectiva con Eren. Tal vez era ese poder de titán que corría dentro de él o quién sabe. Lo único seguro era que el mocoso sufriría por eso.

Lo llevó a rastras al sótano del castillo donde dormía, y ahí tomó posesión de su boca.

Fue un beso dulce, no sabía a ciencia cierta si sabía a fresa o cereza, pero lo estaba disfrutando. Que era un castigo para Eren, demonios.

Antes de que el titán rodeara su cuello con los brazos, Levi se separó y salió del sótano. Ése era su castigo: desear más. Pero el Sargento no le daría ni las buenas noches.


	4. Asesino de galletas

**La vida sigue**

**Por** Yoana Spiegel

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama y de todos los demás que posean los derechos. Fanfic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Advertencias:** Gen.

**Notas:** Un minuto de silencio por las pobres galletas.

* * *

_**Asesino de galletas.**_

Miró como Levi estaba sentado frente a un gran plato de galletas en forma de hombrecitos. A Eren le pareció un poco (sólo un poco) adorable cómo el mayor las miraba; una mezcla de curiosidad y molestia. Pero vamos, ¿qué no molestaba a Levi? Se quejaba de todo, era un milagro que no lo hiciera con él mismo.

Eren tenía tantas ganas de decirle que sí quería comer una, que la tomara.

Pero, rápidamente, Levi tomó a un hombrecito de galleta y lo quebró por la mitad. Después tomó otra e hizo lo mismo. Quebró todas las pobres galletas hasta que no quedó una completa. Eren lo miró sorprendido, ¿qué le habían hecho las galletitas al mayor? Levi sonrió un poco, fue un ligero torcimiento de labios.

Tal vez practicaba para cortarle los miembros a él si se salía de control.

Eren lo supo. Levi se había convertido en un asesino de galletas.


End file.
